


HYUNGWON: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

by orphan_account



Series: OWNER'S GUIDE TO MONSTA X [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Manual, Other, owner's guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS!!! You are now a proud owner of a HYUNGWON UNIT.





	HYUNGWON: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL FORMAT BELONGS TO THERESA GREENE FOR HER LOTR FANFIC.

CONGRATULATIONS! You are now a proud owner of a Hyungwon Unit. To ensure that you will experience the full capacity and benefits of the said unit, we at Starship Co., have provided you with this manual. 

GENERAL INFORMATION:  
Official name: Hyungwon  
Full name: Chae Hyungwon  
Nicknames: H.One, Chaebugi, Meme-boy  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight: 64 kg

YOUR UNIT COMES WITH THE FOLLOWING:  
1 orange straight jacket  
1 choker  
1 black longsleeves shirt  
1 pair of ripped skinny jeans  
X-Clan full set outfit  
Dramarama Full set outfit  
Wristwatch with time travelling capability  
1 white button down shirt plus red checkered dress plus long dark brown wig (pre-order perks)  
1 turtle onesies  
1 neck pillow

REMOVAL FROM PACKAGING:  
Unfortunately, it takes more than opening the box to extract a Hyungwon unit from the packaging because Hyungwon units are usually asleep. We provided below the suggested methods of waking them up.  
1\. If You have a Kihyun Unit, let the Kihyun Unit nag your Hyungwon unit until he wakes up.  
2\. Let the smell of his favorite shrimp wake him up. Plus point because he is going to end up liking you. 

PROGRAMING  
Your Hyungwon unit comes with the following modes :  
MODES  
1\. Sleepy mode (default) - Your Hyungwon unit is laying flat on his back, eyes close and not moving at all. Do not fear. Your Hyungwon unit is neither dead nor broken. He's simply in his default sleepy mode. In this mode, your Hyungwon unit will also be seen sleeping while eating, sleeping while while walking, sleeping while doing much like everything. It's normal. Your Hyungwon unit is programmed that way.  
2\. Creative mode- In this mode, your Hyungwon unit can either be mixing musics and jamming with a Jooheon unit and and an I.M unit while calling himself DJ H.One. He can also be creating choreographies by himself or with a Wonho unit amd Shpwni unit.  
3\. Softie/Sensitive mode - Your Hyungwon unit is crying silently while discretely wiping his tears. Chances are, he marathoned Produce 101 or any K-Drama, he saw other Monsta X units crying or someone recognized his achievements. Get a camera because it's rare sight because Hyungwon units are usually chic. Just gently pat his back or let other Monsta X Units comfort him.  
4\. Meme Mode - Most of the time, your Hyungwon unit can either be in a sleepy mode or meme mode. Your Hyungwon unit has weird but funny facial expressions in literally everything he does. Do not panic, it's not a glitch. Use this mode to gain popularity in social media. There's a Hyungwon unit meme for everything.  
5\. Dodo Mode - This can be manually activated by pressing the pink button behind his neck. WARNING ⚠: YOUR HYUNGWON UNIT WILL RESIST! (note: Starship Co will not be responsible for any injury sustained whiled trying to activate the Dodo Mode) In this mode, your Hyungwon unit will act like a chaebol's daughter. He will be prettier than you. WE'RE SO SORRY.  
6\. Aegyo Mode (locked) - If you're Hyungwon unit is acting cute, please get your camera's ready as it may never happen again.  
7\. X Clan mode (locked)- You need a Jooheon unit in order to unlock this mode. Manually changed your Jooheon unit's mode into X Clan mode and have him recruit your Hyungwon unit to join the X Clan. Warning: There's a high chance that your Hyungwon unit will die while in X Clan mode. Do not let him near any bathtub. Unfortunately, there's no turning back after unlocking this mode. You may need reboot your Hyungwon unit.  
6\. Shine Forever mode (locked)- This depressive mode is unlocked when a Kihyun unit he's closed to have been lost in a car accident. Please check if the Kihyun unit can still be revived through rebooting or purchase another Kihyun unit. You can also simply reboot your Hyungwon unit.  
7\. Dramarama mode - Once you give him his wristwatch, this mode will be automatically activated. Do not give him his wristwatch if you don't want him to leave the house without your permission. 

RELATIONSHIPS  
Generally, Your Hyungwon unit is very friendly with other units from the MONSTA X COLLECTION. However, it's important to note the following.  
SHOWNU UNIT - Your Hyungwon unit will treat a Shownu unit like a good hyung. However, please do not let your Hyungwon unit near a drunk Shownu unit. Chances are, the Shownu unit will pick your Hyungwon unit and throw him. WARNING ⚠: YOUR HYUNGWON UNIT IS VERY FRAGILE. While in Dodo mode, your Hyungwon unit will treat a Shownu unit like his fiancé.  
WONHO UNIT - They are very close, you can interpret their closeness anyway that you want. No one will judge you. A Wonho unit will profess his undying love to your Hyungwon unit while he is in Dodo mode.  
MINHYUK UNIT - This unit, along with the Kihyun unit, was manufactured on the same lunar year as the Hyungwon unit, therefore, the three of them are very close. Their closeness will peak if both of them are in X Clan mode. However, both units are likely to die while in this mode.  
KIHYUN UNIT - This unit, along with the Minhyuk unit, was manufactured on the same lunar year as the Hyungwon unit, therefore, the three of them are very close. Your Hyungwon unit has a love and hate kind of relationship. While your Kihyun unit will always take good care of a Hyungwon unit, the Hyungwon unit will sometimes be irritated by the Kihyun unit's nagging. While your Hyungwon unit is in Dodo mode, he may bully a Kihyun unit in Yeoju mode. Your Hyungwon unit will fall into a depressive state once a Kihyun unit is lost in a car accident (see Shine Forever Mode).  
Jooheon unit - Your Hyungwon unit will adore a very cute and talented Jooheon unit. DO NOT LET A JOOHEON UNIT RECRUIT YOUR HYUNGWON UNIT IN THE X CLAN. It's likely that your Hyungwon unit will die.  
I.M UNIT - At first, the I.M unit will be awkward with your Hyungwon unit. However, they will soon get along because your Hyungwon unit will find your I.M unit really funny. A Hyungwon unit in Dodo mode and an I.M unit in Hot Mom mode will likely team up to bully a Kihyun unit in Yeoju mode.

CLEANING:  
Your Hyungwon unit is capable of cleaning and grooming himself. It's not advisable to join him while bathing because you'll risk blood loss due to excessive nose bleeding. Please knock on the bathroom door to check if he's not sleeping while bathing. 

FEEDING:  
Your Hyungwon unit is a VERY PICKY EATER. You may need a Kihyun unit to ensure that your Hyungwon unit will have a balance diet. 

REST:  
See default mode

FAQs:  
Question: My Hyungwon unit is so slow. Do you think he needs a system update?  
Answer: No, that's a normal Hyungwon unit.  
Question: Excuse me, I asked for a unit with batch code 1993, handsome thin boy who never runs out of energy. Is there a problem with my unit's battery?  
Answer: There's no problem with your Hyungwon unit's battery. You should've ordered a Minhyuk unit instead.  
Question: My Hyungwon unit is prettier than me. Even prettier when im Dodo mode. What to do?  
Answer: Endure. There's no solution.  
Question: There are Wonho units surrounding my house but they aren't there for me. They want my Hyungwon unit who is in Dodo mode. Can you please help me?  
Answer: Hello sender. Can you please specify your problem? Is it the fact that Wonho units probably want to kidnap your Hyungwon unit, or the fact that your Hyungwon unit is attracting more attention than you because she's prettier than you? Please contact us. We would like to here more from you.  
Question: Oh my gosh, I didn't know that my Hyungwon unit is into gardening. Our garden is now decorated with blue flowers!  
Answer: That's not a question but please be warned not to let him near a bathtub. (see X Clan Mode) 

TROUBLESHOOTING:  
Problem: Hyungwon unit is always sleeping.  
Solution: There's no solution, that's his default mode.  
Problem: Hyungwon unit is in the bathroom for a long time.  
Solution: Uh oh. You may need to reboot him or purchase a new unit. 

CONCLUSION:  
With proper care you and your Hyungwon unit will enjoy a long and harmonious life together. Just stay away from curry and soybean paste soup.


End file.
